youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Princess and the Frog in Sonic Style
The Princess and the Frog is a 2009 American animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Written and directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, the film is loosely based on the novel The Frog Princess by E. D. Baker, which is in turn based on the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "The Frog Prince". Featuring with your favorite Sonic X Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as a human Prince Naveen while Shadow the Hedgehog as a frog Naveen, Amy Rose as a human Tiana while Maria the Hedgehog as a frog Tiana, Vector the Crocodile as Louis the Crocodile, Infinite as Dr. Facilier, Sally Acorn as Charlotte La Bouff and Tigger as Ray. The film, set in 1920s New Orleans, Louisiana, tells the story of a hardworking waitress named Tiana who dreams of owning her own restaurant. After kissing a prince who's been turned into a frog by an evil witch doctor, Tiana becomes a frog herself, and must find a way to turn back into a human before it's too late. Plot In the early 1900s, in New Orleans, six year old Tiana and her friend Charlotte are listening to the fable of The Princess and the Frog. Charlotte shows excitement, but Tiana shows disgust at kissing a frog. She and her mother go home to her father, where they make dinner. Later, when Tiana is in bed, her father tells her about wishes and his dream to open a restaurant. 12 years later, Tiana (Amy Rose) is a young waitress from New Orleans, Louisiana who has held a passion for the culinary arts ever since she was a child. Inspired by her late father, Tiana steadily works day and night shifts at two different diners in order to raise money to buy an old sugar mill which she plans to turn into the restaurant ("Down in New Orleans"). Charlotte La Bouff (Sally Acorn), a débutante and childhood friend of Tiana, hires her to provide beignets for the Mardi Gras masquerade ball being thrown by her rich father, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff (Silver). Eli, the perennial King of the Mardi Gras, seeks to welcome the recently-arrived Prince Naveen (Sonic) of Maldonia as an eligible suitor to his daughter. Tiana is thrilled to finally have enough to purchase and renovate the old sugar mill into her restaurant ("Almost There"). The disinherited Prince Naveen, penniless and unskilled, is nevertheless intent on marrying a wealthy woman rather than learning a trade. He and his valet, Lawrence (Doctor Eggman) encounter Dr. Facilier (Infinte), a voodoo witch doctor who convinces the pair that he can improve both their lives. Instead, after reading their fortunes, Facilier transforms Naveen into a frog (Shadow) and gives Lawrence a voodoo charm, filled with Naveen's blood which when worn transforms his appearance of Naveen's. Facilier intends for Lawrence, under the guise of Naveen, to marry Charlotte in order to gain access to her father’s fortune ("Friends on the Other Side"). At the ball, Charlotte unknowingly flirts with Lawrence as Tiana discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Tiana meets Naveen (who's now Shadow), who believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. Tiana reluctantly agrees, in exchange for the money that she need to outbid the other buyer. However, instead of Naveen turning back into a human, Tiana is turned into a frog herself (who's now Maria). A chase ensues, and Naveen and Tiana escape to a bayou. Lawrence (still disguised as Naveen) later proposes to Charlotte, who happily agrees, but soon the magic in Facilier's charm wears off and Lawrence reverts to his original form. Facilier tells Lawrence that they need another sample of the prince's blood in order to prolong the spell, but discovers that Lawrence had foolishly released him. Facilier turns to the voodoo spirits for help, with the promise that once Lawrence marries Charlotte, he'll have total control over New Orleans and will be able to offer the citizens' souls as payment. The voodoo spirits give Facilier shadow demons, who are then dispatched to locate Naveen. At the bayou, Tiana and Naveen meet Louis (Vector), a trumpet-playing alligator, who offers to lead them to Mama Odie (Rouge) and Juju (Pooh), an ancient and good-hearted voodoo priestess who they believe can undo the curse ("When We're Human"). Later, they meet Ray (Tigger), a Cajun firefly, who joins them on their journey ("Gonna Take You There"). Ray tells Tiana about his love, Evangeline (Cosmo), who's later revealed to be the Evening Star ("Ma Belle Evangeline"). When the four at last meet Mama Odie, she tells the frogs that Naveen must kiss a true princess for them to become human, and that since Eli La Bouff is King of Mardi Gras, Charlotte is a princess, but only until the stroke of midnight, when Mardi Gras is over ("Dig a Little Deeper"). Naveen soon realizes that he loves Tiana, but before he can admit his feelings, he's captured by the shadow demons and brought to Facilier. Before Lawrence (disguised as Naveen) and Charlotte can marry, Ray helps Naveen escape and steals the charm. Ray gives the charm to Tiana in order to hold back Facilier's minions, but was killed by Facilier. Facilier then confronts Tiana and transforms her back to her human form. He offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm, but she refuses until she realizing that true love is more important and attempts to destroy the talisman. However, Facilier's shadow grabs hold of its shadow and hands it back to Facilier himself. Tiana is changed back to a frog and Facilier mockingly declares that she's fated to remain that way forever. Tiana quickly uses her frog tongue to grab hold of the talisman and smashes it upon the ground. The angered voodoo spirits come forth and claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and drag him into the underworld forever. Tiana and Naveen reveal their love to each other and explain the situation to Charlotte, who agrees to kiss Naveen so he and Tiana can be together. The clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him, but the two decide that they're content to live together as frogs. At the end of a funeral for Ray, he appears as a new bright star next to Evangeline. Later, Tiana and Naveen are married by Mama Odie. Because of Tiana's new status as princess, they're restored back to human form after their kiss. Then, they have a real wedding within the St. Louis Cathedral. The couple return to New Orleans to celebrate and, with Louis' help, convince the Fenner brothers to accept the payment money and hand over the key rights. Together, Tiana and Naveen work on transforming the sugar mill into the long awaited restaurant. In the final scene, the restaurant - which is called Tiana's Palace - is thriving with Louis and his band playing to a joyfully full house while in the sky smaller stars encircle the larger stars of Ray and Evangeline ("Down in New Orleans (Finale)"). Cast Amy Rose 11.jpg|Amy as Tiana|link=Amy Rose Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Prince Naveen|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Louis|link=Vector the Crocodile Infinite.png|Infinte as Doctor Facilier, alias "The Shadow Man"|link=Infinite Sally Acorn 2.jpg|Sally as Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff|link=Sally Acorn Rouge was flying.jpg|Rouge as Mama Odie|link=Rouge the Bat Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Juju|link=Winnie the Pooh Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Ray|link=Tigger Shadow and Maria love each other.jpg|Shadow and Maria as frogs when Tiana and Naveen had change into frogs. Cosmo's transformation.jpg|Cosmo as Evangeline who's the Evening Star|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff|link=Silver the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Lawrence|link=Dr. Eggman Queen Aleena.jpg|Queen Aleena as Eudora, Tiana's mother|link=Queen Aleena Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as James, Tiana's father and died in World War I|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies